


I'm being silly, aren't I?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Padma Patil is a deeply religious person, but why is she praying for The Fallen Fifty who she hardly knew? Is it because she secretly did know one or more of them or is it because of another reason?





	I'm being silly, aren't I?

Mere minutes have crept by since Harry Potter won the final battle with Lord Voldemort and our tale starts in The Great Hall where Padma Patil and Terry Boot are mourning the dead.

Terry asked, "Did you know many of them?"

Padma surveyed the corpses and said, "Not really."

Terry smirked. "Then why have you been praying for them?"

Padma muttered, "That could have been us, you know. We could have been two of The Fallen Fifty."

Terry pointed out, "But, we're not."

Padma stated, "But we could have been though."

Terry replied, "Yeah, but we're not. So, explain to me in your own words why you have been praying for deceased people you hardly knew."

Padma sighed. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

Terry smiled, "I didn't want to say anything, but you kind of are."

Padma explained, "What I meant to say was any one of us standing in this hall could have been one of The Fallen Fifty. You, me, Parvati or even Hermione freaking Granger for that matter could have been one of those bodies."

Terry responded, "Ah, I get what you're saying now, Pad. But listen to me, we're not two of The Fallen Fifty. We survived the freaking Battle of Hogwarts and we have our whole lives ahead of us now."

Padma turned away from the bodies and beamed, "You're right, why worry about what's done when we should be worrying about what's to come?"

Terry grinned. "Exactly. Think about it, we have our whole lives ahead of us now with no Voldemort to stop us."

Padma smiled. "You always know how to cheer me up Ter, you know that?"

Terry smirked. "Oh I know that, Pad."

Padma shouted, "I love you Terry Boot!"

Terry chuckled. "And I love you Padma Patil."

Padma insisted, "Shout it out so the whole world will know."

Terry roared. "I love you Padma Patil!"

Padma giggled. "There, now everyone knows."

Terry wrapped Padma in a sweet and delicate kiss.


End file.
